


Everything is Blurry

by SoraHinari



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hidden Relationship, M/M, missing contacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: It is a normal day at the office, a rather quiet one, mainly arranging files and making sure everything is in the right order, but someone makes more mistakes than usual. That someone is Dr. Spencer Reid and the reason... quite simple. He forgot his contacts and can't see a thing. Aaron tries to keep a straight face upon his lover's clumsiness during the day.





	Everything is Blurry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random funny thought that passed my mind XD

It was morning of another normal day in the BAU. A rather calm one actually, one day with no cases, no kidnappings, mass shootings, calls for help... But instead tons of paperwork and arrangement. Hotch was in his office, quietly fixing some folders on his right, reading them, passing them on his left with a stamp on top before moving to the next one. Garcia was passing around the desks serving coffee, she had only online files to put in order therefore she chose to be the one to care for her co-workers more than any other day today since she had a lighter load than everyone else. Morgan thanked her with a kiss on the cheek before putting a pen in his mouth flipping some notebooks in front of his desk. Prentiss was the only one not sitting actually besides Garcia, she was pacing around the office searching for a certain orange file before finding it on top of Reid's office. Pacing fast towards his desk Emily grabbed her missing folder but soon she held her mouth from screaming as hot coffee was spilled all over her feet. Her eyes moved to Spencer Reid, who was sitting calmly and squinting a bit to read something written on the file.

"Spence..." The black haired agent tapped his shoulder and as if shocked Spencer rose his head to look at her, the moment he noticed the stare Emily was giving his cup of warm coffee he also looked at it. At first he had no idea what was wrong but soon understood as his hand picked up the now empty paper cup. A small groan left the young doctor's lips as he rubbed his face with his palms.

"I... I am sorry Emily... It was an accident really..." Prentiss just chuckled at that and shook her head, accepting the pack of baby-wipes handed to her by the youngest member of the team.

"I figured, don't worry Spence, my case file is safe and sound in my hands and not feet thankfully!" the woman left out a low laugh before walking at her personal office.

Dr. Reid turned back into the file he has been reading... well trying to read. His eyes did not really work with him today and he noticed just when he entered the elevator and couldn't see which button he should press. He wouldn't blame it on anyone but if someone was to blame for his situation was his boss, Aaron Hotchner himself. He had started looking after Jack so much when Aaron was doing extra work that his boyfriend considered a good idea for Reid to come stay with them, of course when Jack heard of the idea while sitting on Spencer's lap he was ecstatic. The offer plus Jack's excitement was more than enough of a reason for the young member of the BAU to accept, of course they were keeping their relationship a secret, although he could swear that Garcia knew something... mainly from the coffee on his desk now turning into two, one for him and one for Hotch... with a smiling winking face on a post it on top of the plastic cup. 

That morning Spencer had woken up next to his boss and current lover for the past year like every other day but with something weird, a twist if you may. Aaron and Spencer were working with Jack on a school project until late, so both men fell asleep quite late and woke up late as well. Due to them being late and rushed out of the building Spencer forgot to clean and wear his contact lenses, his glasses were for repairs so Dr. Reid was seeing absolutely just a blur. His desk was a mess, his coffee cup was already empty and well on Prentiss' feet and worse of all was his stack of files, names were not in order, cases were not in order and soon his lover would see it and probably try to hold in a fit of laughter.

Standing up and walking to Hotch's office Spencer did not notice Morgan until he bumped into the other agent causing him to trip on his own feet and fall down while Reid was rubbing his nose.

"What the, what happened Genius Beauty? You are quite clumsy today aren't you?" asked the taller male as he stood up again steadily.

"I... I am sorry Morgan" said the blondish agent as he held the files on one hand and pinched his nose passing into Hotch's office.

Morgan eyed Reid until he disappeared from his sight with an arched brow, he thought that maybe he was nervous because their boss had something against him but as far as he could recall, those two were doing just fine... they were as close as ever. Shrugging it off, knowing that if anything serious was up Spence would come to him if so needed. 

Spencer entered his boss' office almost slamming the door behind him since he couldn't really grasp the depth or height of the door knob. He groaned as he tried to walk towards a chair in front of the desk but tripping on it instead of sitting making him almost fall down and drop his files. Mumbling curses under his breath Reid slowly patted his way around the chair and sat down on it finally. Aaron on the other hand was watching his lover upon entering the room, trying to hold back his laughter just behind a simple smirking set of lips. Seeing Spencer offering the set of files he just accepted them and placed them to the side.

"They will be all wrong, just keep them and take them home with you, I will settle them when we get back" said Reid, combing his hair back with his hands placing his elbows on top of his knees.

"Why? What is wrong Spencer?" Aaron asked with a certain ring in his voice that was replaced by a small chuckle when his boyfriend glared at him from where he was sitting "Okay, okay I am sorry. Can I make it any better?" he asked by standing up and walking over at Reid, cupping his slender face in his own two hands, rubbing circles on the cheekbones right under the two eyes Aaron found peace in.

"Can you possibly get me a pair of contact lenses?" Spencer asked as he closed his eyes relaxing in the touch, truth be told his eyes were heavy and his head was kind of pounding almost having a headache "I know I am asking for much, but I am just seeing everything blurry as of now... I cannot be productive like that Aaron." He was sure to say the last part quietly just in case they were heard outside.

At the sound of his first given name Hotch smiled and nodded, bending down slightly to give small pecks to Reid's eyes and then his lips. Smiling content that his lover would get him his eyesight aid, Spencer wrapped his arms around his boss after calculating that the closed door hid them well enough.

"I already have a pair that I got when I went downstairs to pick something to eat when we first arrived, you know... when I told you to go up before me to not raise awareness within the team." One of Hotch's hands was holding Reid's head on his chest while the other fetched the little clear bottle with the two contact lenses inside "But you being clumsy around the office is kind of... entertaining. I must give a second thought as to if I should give them to you!" Aaron started moving behind his desk before Spencer caught his wrist "Not blurry anymore?"

"I calculated how your body turned around and then having in mind my hands were around your body it was just a sliding matter... now please Aaron give me the damned contact lenses..." 

At that Aaron shook the bottle in front of Reid's eyes before dropping it on his open palm. Standing across from his youngest agent with crossed arms, Hotch watched Spencer slowly inserting the lenses and then blinking to get them to sit properly on his eyes. After moving his eyes across the room he settled in looking at his boyfriend before walking up to him, pecking his lips and grabbing the pile of files previously left on the side of the desk.

"I will resume to my work now, actually working instead of watching everything in shadows and blurs" said Spencer chuckling upon seeing the BAU boss' slightly smug face. It was like he was saying 'Don't I get a thank you' with his look and for that Dr. Spencer Reid provided him with the best possible appreciation. Walking closer to his boyfriend his free hand started playing with his red tie, slipping it out of the black buttoned suit jacket, pulling it a bit and kissing Aaron on the lips, getting a small dose of morning coffee from this deeper kiss "I love you, thank you for the lenses, now back to work... boss" with a wink Spencer Reid exited the office of his employer hugging close the files, letting the door close fast behind him in order for the rest of the team not to get the chance of seeing the surprised face agent Hotchner had on his face at that moment, proud to making his boss have such a reaction and proud to actually getting a part of his work day to dedicate actually to working and not knocking down stuff... or his coworkers for that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! OwO/  
Hope you enjoyed!  
Kudos and Comments as well as Bookmarks are always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
